In recent years, a variety of game content has been developed and made available to a user owing to advances in hardware and programming technologies. In particular, a sports game is game content of sporting events that the user can actually perform, and has recently gained great popularity because it gives the user the sensation of participating in a real world sports game.
One example of such a sports game that allows the user to perform a desired action by effectively manipulating a game character is a soccer game. In the case of a soccer game, the user may constitute a team using eleven field players and manipulate a game character corresponding to each player. The aim of the soccer game is to win a match by kicking a ball into the back of a net of an opponent and by blocking an offensive play of the opponent.
To accomplish the aim of the soccer game, when executing the game, the user must accurately manipulate and control a game character such that the game character accurately passes a ball to another character of his side, kicks the ball into the back of a net of an opponent, and takes the ball from the opponent or steals the ball that the opponent kicks as quick as possible when the opponent owns the ball.
In general, manipulation of the character in the soccer game is accomplished using an input device, such as, for example, a keyboard or a joystick. However, technologies have been continuously developed, which may provide the user with a novel form of entertainment by allowing the user to manipulate the game character using a variety of input means, and may provide ease in manipulation of the game character via simple input.